


Meeting the parents

by Miramy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Parentlock, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramy/pseuds/Miramy
Summary: Rosie prefers not to introduce her boyfriends to her dads, but as her current boyfriend feels brave, she takes him home. John and Sherlock try to scare him, but will it work?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. The interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I love to think that John and Sherlock are a bit protective of Rosie, and they try to scare her boyfriends. They do this out of love, of course, and they just mess around a bit.  
> Rosie secretly loves that her dads are like this, but they cannot know, because then it wouldn't be as much fun.
> 
> \----
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Hey, Rose, wait up!” Rosie turned around to see her Timothy run after her. He kissed her on her cheek, she smiled. “Wanna catch a movie?” he asked. “Yes, sounds fun. I’ll just drop my stuff off at my place, so I’ll meet you there.” 

She began to walk to her bike, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She could feel his breath against her the top of her head. They had been dating for 6 months now, but every time he stood close to her, she could feel her brain get all fuzzy. “How come I never get to go to your house? We’ve been dating for so long and I have never met your parents. Why?” Rosie sighed, she knew she would have to answer this one time. Might as well be now. 

The truth was that she had very peculiar parents. The fact that she had two dads, was not the problem. Everybody knew and it was not the problem she was dreading. The problem was that her dads were, well, very protective. And when normal people are protective, you can deal with that, but she had a retired army doctor and a consulting detective as her protectors. She loved them very much, but every time she brought a friend over, her father began to deduce every single bit of their lives. It didn’t improve since her dad just loved to watch Sherlock deduce the shit out of people. She smiled at the time her ex-boyfriend had actually ran away crying because her father had said he was going to die in two weeks. In fact, he was not, but it turned out he cheated on her. He had gone off to a mental hospital for three weeks to recover from his fear. 

“Uhm, hello Rosie, you still with us?” Timothy looked a bit worried at her. “Yes, just lost in thought.” “So, can I please come with you? I want to meet the people who gave the world so much beauty.” She laughed and kissed him. “Fine, but I should warn you, they are weird. Like super weird, lovely, but weird.” He laughed and took her hand. “Well, luckily, I am too!”

\---

John watched as Sherlock sat in his chair, screaming at the telly for thinking the women killed her husband. He loved to watch him, even after the 20 years since they had first kissed. He thought about that night often, the first night after ‘the incident’ with Euros, Sherlock was upset and John had hugged him to comfort him. Somehow, they ended up kissing and the next morning would be the first of the many more to come.

The sound of the door opening and voices that came with it, interrupted his train of thought.Rosie was home. “She’s with her boyfriend” Sherlock had looked up from the telly and turned it off. “Sorry, what” John asked, still a bit absent. “She. Is. With. Him.” Sherlock looked up to John and smirked at his irritated face. “Yes, I heard you, love. Are you sure?”. Before Sherlock could answer the door swung open, and Rosie entered with a handsome young fella by her side. “Hi dad, hi father! This is…” “Timothy Durling” Sherlock had cut her off and walked around him. “How do you…, you know what? I’m not even gonna ask” Rosie said, she turned to Tim; “I’m just gonna get changed and drop my books upstairs, and then we can get going. You two, behave, please.” She turned to her dads and gave a smirk, that resembled Sherlock's an awful lot. She ran upstairs too scared to see what her dads were going to say. Secretly she loved that they knew everything. She loved to see them impress her boyfriends, just to see how brave they were. But she would never let them know that, she couldn’t, they would be way too pleased with themselves.

John pulled a chair from one of the desks and sat it in front of the two big chairs in the living room. He himself sat in his own chair and Sherlock went back to his. “Sit. Please.” John said rather serious. Timothy looked frightened and began to regret his decision, but there was no going back now. 

“What are your intentions with our daughter” John looked at him. “Well, I, uhm, we, we are just going to the movies, sir. Sirs.” “And then?” Sherlock stared Timothy deep in the eyes, while John asked the question. “I don’t know… Ice-cream maybe. Then I’ll take her home safely and say goodnight. And head home myself.” He began to gather some courage. John didn’t like it, but he was impressed by how quickly this kid seemed to know what they were doing. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to frighten him. He stood up, circled around the chair. “Hmmm, you are clearly trying to shag our daughter.” “Sorry, what sir? No, I’m not. And if I were, not without her consent. She is old enough to know what she wants I think…” He regretted this as soon as he said it. He always talked to much, nothing good ever came from talking too much. Although, now that he thinks about it, Rosie and him are only a couple because he had accidently said he liked her. “Well, you are cleanly shaven, since Rosie doesn’t like beards. You have put on way too much deodorant. Also, you probably should replace the condom in your wallet, it is obviously expired.” John tried his best not to burst out in tears laughing at the startled face of the poor kid. Sherlock sees John’s struggle and winks, which makes it even harder for John. 

To Timothy’s relief, Rosie enters the room. “So, did you three behave?” She exchanges one look with her father to know they clearly did not. “O my god, what did you say?” “Nothing darling, just getting to know Tim over here. Making sure he brings you home before ten.” Sherlock sits down his chair again and smiles at his daughter, who looks sceptical. “We get along great, right Tim?” John looks at Tim, who shifts a bit uncomfortable in his chair. “Yes, well, we better be off if we want to catch an early movie, Rose.” Rosie looks at her dads and bursts out laughing; “Liars! Stop frightening him, he is sweet.” She kisses Timothy on his cheek, walks over to her father, kisses him on the cheek too. When she gets to John, she gives him a kiss, and says; “We’ll probably be home before dinner, so maybe, if it’s okay and if Timmy wants to, we’ll join you two.” “Off course darling. Have fun!” “Though not as much as ‘Timmy’ wants.” Sherlock says from his chair and gives a small smile to Timothy, who relaxes a bit more.

When Rosie and Timothy are out of the door, John finally gives in to his urge to laugh. It doesn’t take long, before Sherlock begins to laugh too. “His face!” John manages to get out two words before collapsing again. After ten minutes of discussing and making fun of the fear in the face of the boy, they calm down a bit. “I think, this is a keeper though. She really likes him.” Sherlock is the first to speak normally again. “Yes, I think so too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so it probably isn't very good. If you have tips, or anything, please let know! I would love to know what you think!  
> English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes, let me know!


	2. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rosie and Tim return from the movies, Rosie asked if he wants to stay for dinner.

“Hey, are you okay?”, once they were outside Rosie took Tim's hand and placed it on her shoulder. She looked up to his eyes and saw that they were still filled with embarrassment and fear. She laughed a bit when Tim looked at her and gave her a look, which said enough on its own. “You know, I think it went well, or at least as well as it could have gone. I could tell they liked you. They just didn’t want to show it.” “Well, then they can hide it really, really, really well, Rosie. I’m pretty sure they only made fun of me…” He looked sad, and she almost felt bad for him, almost, if wasn’t also really funny to see him like this. God, she was mean, the man she loved felt humiliated and all she could do was laugh. She gave in to her urge and laughed. First Tim looked at her accusingly, but then he started to join her. 

They walked on the side walk laughing, which attracted a few looks from some tourists but they didn’t care. “I’m pretty sure at one point your father implied that I’m a virgin, who only wants to shag you. And that ‘getting ice-cream’ was a cover.” Timothy managed to get out a few words before bursting out in laughter again. 

“I’m honestly not surprised; did I ever tell you what they did to my ex? They got him ended up in a mental hospital, because my father ‘deduced’ he was going to die any day now?! He definitely was not; he was just an arsehole.” “They did not!” “Hmm, totally did, still don’t regret it either. Though, I don’t either…” They laughed even harder. 

\----

After the movies, it was still pretty early. It was half past eight, and they began to feel hungry despite the big bag of popcorn they had shared. “Do you maybe wanna join us for dinner?” Rosie asked, when they turned the corner on Baker street. “You know, I do, actually. I think I can manage to sit and get humiliated again if it means I can spend more time with you.” Rosie felt her stomach get warm, she never thought she would ever meet someone so sweet so soon. She kissed him, “I love you, weirdo.” “I love you too, crazy.” 

\----

Sherlock and John were standing in the kitchen. John was making risotto, while Sherlock pretended to read his book to make sure John wouldn’t feel watched. 

Sherlock still hated food, and he always thought of it as just a fuel. According to him there just was no point in making it delicious. For him food is food, however John loved to cook. Since they were together, Sherlock began to eat more and more, just to watch John cook. He loved to watch him sing along softly to the music coming from the speakers while slicing the carrots. He loved it when John was stirring the risotto, while absentmindedly moving his hips along with the rhythm. He even loved it when John dropped a pot, and swore loudly. 

John knew. Of course, he knew. He knew that Sherlock was only pretending to read a book, and he loved it. It was for him, he sang along. It was for him he danced. It was even for him that he dropped the pot, just to swear and make Sherlock smile. John turned around, and kissed Sherlock, Sherlock let out a small noise in agreement. He laid down the book on the table and kissed back passionately, pulling John on his lap while not breaking the contact of their mouths. 

They didn’t hear the front door unlock, they didn’t hear the footsteps of the two people walking up the stairs, they didn’t hear them walking though the door. “Oh god, dads, please. Don’t!” John broke the kiss, and stood up. He felt as a teenager getting caught by his parents. He and Sherlock looked at each other, before looking at their daughter and blushed. 

“Really, get a room.” “I thought this was our room? Certainly, is our house, don’t you think, John?” “Yes, I agree. Our house, our kitchen, our room. Come here, love.” John leaned back into Sherlock to kiss him again when Tim entered the room looking uncomfortable. “Hello doctor Watson. Hello mister Holmes.” “Can Tim join us for dinner, dad?” Rosie looked so innocent you would almost believe this wasn’t exactly what she planned to get back at them. “Fine, take a seat Tim. We’re eating risotto.” John walked back to his pan of risotto on the stove, looking a bit thrown off, and Sherlock pulled his hands through his dark curls to make it a bit decent again. 

“Did you have fun at the movies?” “Yes, we, uhm, we saw James Bond, Fly again.” Tim shifted in his chair. “O, is that number 45 or 46?” John had never kept track of those films. He poured some more bouillon on to the rice to make it absorb more liquid. “Awfully inaccurate those movies. He should have died in the first movie, let alone the rest of them.” “Father always says he hates something while he secretly loves them, he has seen them all. Just won’t admit it.” Rosie smiled at her father who looked at her as though she had said something ridiculous. “She is right, you know. Sherlock loves all crime and action films, and then complains they are inaccurate.” “Dickhead” Sherlock murmured under his breath, and pretended to read his book again. “Love you too, darling”, John smiled and Rosie offered Tim a drink. 

\----

When they had finished dinner, John and Rosie began to clean up everything. Rosie had done most of the talking during dinner by telling everything she had done that day and why Marissa and Cody were fighting again. John told stories from the surgery, and Sherlock complained about Mycroft and Greg wanting to come and visit Saturday. Tim had just sat back, listened and enjoyed the delicious meal and peaceful family. His own parents were divorced and he hated his new stepmom and sisters. His own mom was never home and most of the time he just ate alone. He watched how Rosie interacted with her parents, who still loved each other so clearly it almost hurt to look at it. 

“May I ask, mister Holmes, how did you know my last name? When we came in, I mean.” He had gathered the courage to speak at least, and Sherlock looked up to him, surprised he spoke after that afternoon. “He probably deduced your family history or something, right father?” Rosie answered, since Sherlock just stared at the boy. Sherlock stood up, gave his plate to Rosie, gave John a kiss on his cheek and said; “Nope, just follow you on Instagram, Rosie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen 1 James Bond film, so my information about the films is probably shit. I know that there are 24 films or something right now, so I imagine that in 17 years there will be about 45 ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. The big question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after the first meeting and dinner, Tim goes to Baker Street to ask John and Sherlock a big question.

When Tim gets out of the cab, he feels his hands slip of the door handle, he feels a drop of sweat make its way from his forehead, to his right temple and his cheek to finally fall down on his collarbone. He steps on to the sidewalk and stares at the famous green door. 

He still remembers the first time he saw the door, now almost exactly 4 years ago. He remembers walking up to the door, with a nervous and excited Rosie by his side. He sees himself walking up the staircase, so nervous himself he would’ve rather just fallen down and broken his leg than taking another step. But he took the other step, and every step after that until he was at the door. Rosie had told him what he should definitely not say, but he had only half listened, to busy with gathering the courage of walking up the stairs. When Rosie opened the door, he saw them for the first time; the famous detective and his doctor. He didn’t remember what happened next, it was all just a blur, although he remembers Sherlock saying something about the old condom in his wallet. 

He smiles when he thinks about it now, about how they had acted. There had happened a lot in the time between that first interrogation and now, and they had now welcomed him into the family. He thinks about the first dinner, where he had seen how much love there was in this family, and to think he hadn’t even met Molly, Harry, Greg and Mycroft at that time. The amount of jokes, playful teasing and laughter was overwhelming for everyone who came from a cold and shallow family. 

And now, he is going to ask to be part of that family forever. He feels nervous, he is scared for the rejection, for the humiliation. He is scared to be outcasted again, he has worked so hard for their trust and it all comes down to this moment. This is the moment of truth. Tim takes a deep breath and walks to the door. He takes another deep breath and rings the bell. No answer. Ring again. No answer. They're home, he sees that the door knocker was straight, which, Rosie had taught him, means that at least John is home.

Ring again. Now he hears a person stumbling down the stair, followed by a rumbling of some locks and finally the door opens. It's John, standing in a robe too big for him with messy hair and a smile like a teenager. “Oh, hey Tim, uhm you are kinda getting us at a bad time. Can you come back later?” John tries to decency his hair by pulling his hand through it, which makes his robe open up, so he has to grab his robe and close it again. “Well, if you don’t mind, I really really have to talk to you both. And we’re leaving tomorrow morning.” Tim is too nervous to notice the clear signs and John sees there was something bothering the guy.

“Right, yeah France, of course. Let me just, uhm, clean up our, uhm, experiment and then you can come in, okay?” Before Tim can answer, John closes the door and he hears him running up the stairs again. 

Tim feels as if he's going to throw up, and it doesn’t help John takes a long time cleaning up. After what feels like an hour, it probably wasn’t though, John comes down again now fully dressed and decent. “Come in”

\----

Tim sits down on the couch, shifting anxiously, and Sherlock looks at him from his chair. He knows what's coming, it's perfectly obvious, even John could see it. Why would anyone go to the parents of his long-time girlfriend this nervous right before a get-away to a country most famous for its romance. But Sherlock says nothing and just waits for John to bring the tea. 

“All right, a nice cuppa for the young handsome bloke in my living room and one for the anxious boyfriend of my daughter.” John smiles and if it wasn’t for the nerves Tim would have laughed at the joke but now, he just can't. He looks down to the cup of steaming tea in his hand. He can't look them in the eyes. He isn’t even sure if he can talk. Tim opens his mouth, here it goes… 

“Thank you, John. I wanted to talk to you both, before we went on the trip. I, uhm, I want to ask you something. I… You know Rosie and I have been dating for 4 and a half years now, and, uhm, I love her very much. I mean I could not imagine my life without her. I love her, and I, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Hmm, yes, yes, so what I’m trying to say is that, …, I, I want to marry your daughter. If I can, I mean. I’m asking for your blessing to, uhm, propose to Rosie.” Tim looks up to the two impressive men sitting in front of him. He feels as if he's going to die, right here, right now.

“Tim, I, we…” John looks at Sherlock and Sherlock looks at John in agreement. “Yes, yes, of course you can marry our bloody daughter! Of course, you have our blessing!” Tim felt the wait lift of his shoulders and transform into wings. He has never been so happy in his life. “Really, o wow, that is, that is such a relieve. You have no idea, I, just, thank you! Thank you so much!” Even Sherlock has to laugh at the excitement of the guy, and he remembers how he felt when he had proposed to John. 

“We like you, Timothy, we really do. And we know you can make Rosie happy and take care of her. We are never wrong, or at least I never am.” Sherlock answered, and John smiles at the look of affection on Sherlock’s face, and knows they have made the right decision. Tim would make Rosie happy; Tim would make them happy. “Right, well, this calls for another cup of tea, I’ll put the kettle on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so that is the end of my first ever fic. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm afraid I have become a little addicted to fan fiction now, so I'm just going to have to keep reading and writing ;)
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know in the comments, and if you have tips or anything please let me know!


End file.
